


A Cup of You

by softseoksoons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, they are just dorks who are in love okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softseoksoons/pseuds/softseoksoons
Summary: Yuta has a little routine he does every morning whenever he wakes up before his husband. It involves a coffee machine and maybe one or two Star Wars references.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	A Cup of You

**Author's Note:**

> hello and happy 2021 my loves!!
> 
> this fic's google doc title is literally "via is an ENABLER" because via would not stop tagging me in doyu content because she knew I missed them . so now we are HERE
> 
> this is purely self-indulgent fluff because alex and I were talking about this prompt and he's an absolute GEM (ily alex) who let me write it <3
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy it! ***unbetaed***

The soft light from the morning sun peeked through the cracks in the curtains of their bedroom. Its thin ray of light cast over Yuta’s eyes, causing him to blink wearily. He squinted his eyes against the light and brought his hand up to cover his eyes.

With a slight groan, he turned over to cover himself in the shadows once more, not super keen on fully waking up right that moment.

But alas, once Yuta was awoken, it was difficult for him to fully go back to sleep. With a resigned sigh, he stretched his limbs, arching his back like a feline. A content sigh escaped his lips as he felt his limbs pull taut before relaxing, muscles slowly waking up from their stupor.

He glanced to his right and was met with a head of messy black hair, strands sticking up in every single direction possible, as though the head belonged to a lion and not a human.

Yuta couldn’t help the small giggle that erupted in his chest and poured out of his mouth. He reached a hand over and carded his fingers through the locks, finding them soft and thin underneath his skin.

The owner of the hair let out a low, satisfied hum as Yuta’s fingernails gently scratched his scalp. Yuta continued the motion with his fingers for another few moments, basking in the warmth and tranquil atmosphere that settled over the two of them.

It was still mostly dark in the bedroom, but as the sun rose higher in the sky, its light turned brighter and shined through the cracks of the curtains at higher angles, illuminating more of the white bedsheets.

The body next to Yuta barely made any effort to move at all, only adjusting his arms slightly before settling back down into the sheets, huffing out a relaxed breath of air. He turned pliant under Yuta’s fingers in his hair, eyes fully shut despite the ray of light that shone right on them.

Yuta cooed at the body before an amusing idea occurred to him. He slowly retreated his hand away from the bed of hair, despite its owner’s sudden whines of protest.

“Shh, go back to sleep,” Yuta whispered, leaning over to press a featherlight kiss to the crown of his head. The other let out another small whine, but buried himself deeper into the pillow.

Yuta smiled softly at the sight before throwing the covers off his legs and standing up. He bent backward once to stretch his back once more, the bones aching from a full night’s sleep.

He quietly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him with a small  _ click _ before padding down the hallway and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was pristine and clean, a big mess never lingering for long. Yuta walked over and opened the refrigerator and took out their carton of orange juice. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard above the sink and poured himself a small amount of juice. It slid smoothly down his throat, and he let out a sweet sigh at the relief for his parched throat.

Knowing a certain someone wouldn’t be able to stay asleep for too much longer, Yuta placed the carton of orange juice back into the refrigerator and directed his attention to the coffee machine that sat on top of their counter next to their kettle and the stove.

He made quick work of dumping out the old coffee into the trash, quickly washing the inside of the container, and placing down a new filter. He scooped in fresh coffee grounds, filled up the container with water, and closed the lid. He clicked the button to the machine on and listened as the familiar sound of the pouring coffee filled the room. 

Yuta turned around and leaned his back against the counter, content with waiting silently for the pot to fill up with coffee.

He held his breath for a few moments, ears straining, and soon enough, he could hear the rustling of sheets in the next room over as the scent of coffee started to filter in through the rest of the apartment.

_ Like clockwork _ , he thought to himself with a small smile.

Not even a minute later, the door to their bedroom opened and Yuta could hear the soft shuffling of socked feet against their hardwood floors before a body appeared in the kitchen doorway. His hair was still tousled up and his clothes were all wrinkled from the position he slept in.

“How’s my favorite person in the whole world?” Yuta asked.

“Ugh, not so loud,” The body groaned, slowly stepping into the kitchen. “Did you make coffee?”

Yuta scoffed, but a bright smile was still etched onto his lips. “Who do you take me for, Dons? Of course, I made coffee, with how you can barely function in the morning without it.”

Doyoung groaned and tried to protest, but his words came out slurred and mumbled and Yuta just couldn’t handle not leaning over and lightly pinching his cheeks.

“Stop,” Doyoung whined, swatting Yuta’s hands away with furrowed eyebrows. His eyes were barely opened, still trying to adjust to the brightness of day. Yuta thought he looked absolutely adorable. “Can I please just have some coffee?”

Yuta immediately stood up and took a step back so his body was between the coffee machine on the counter and Doyoung standing in front of him.

“Not until you give me my good morning kiss,” Yuta replied easily.

Another groan left Doyoung’s lips and he brought his hands up to try and rub more of the sleep out of his eyes. “Yuu, I didn’t even brush my teeth yet, and I know you didn’t either. I just want my coffee.”

Yuta shook his head and “tch”ed. “That just won’t do. No good morning kiss, no coffee.”

He had to steel himself to not let out another giggle at the annoyed look that graced Doyoung’s features. He needed to stand his ground, even if all he wanted to do was envelop Doyoung in a tight hug and pamper him with kisses all over his skin.

“Yuu,” Doyoung whined, already taking a step closer towards the coffee machine, but Yuta stuck his hands out with a loud huff.

“One little kiss won’t hurt you!” Yuta reasoned, reveling in the annoyed look it brought onto Doyoung’s face. Even when Doyoung was annoyed, Yuta thought he was the cutest thing ever.

Doyoung took another step forward and tried to reach behind Yuta for the coffee machine, but Yuta was quicker than him, having always been a quicker riser. Yuta quickly took purchase on the counter behind him and hopped up on top of it.

He was now sitting directly in front of the machine, the heat from the boiling hot liquid warming his lower back. He was now much higher than Doyoung and looked down at him with a smirk.

“It’s over Anakin. I have the high ground.”

Doyoung only gave him a frustrated glare. “It is too early for Star Wars references.”

Yuta gasped loudly, clutching the fabric of his shirt over his heart tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and hunched over. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that. It is  _ never _ too early for Star Wars references.”

He picked his head up and blinked one eye open to look at Doyoung, who was still giving him a glare, but it had softened a bit with the sleep still clouding his eyes. “Baby, I just want coffee.”

Yuta felt his resolve crumble for half a second at the waver in Doyoung’s voice and at the use of the pet name, but he couldn’t let himself be bested. He sat up straight and put on his best pout, knowing he couldn’t be refused when he used it.

“All I want is a kiss,” Yuta pouted, widening his eyes as he looked at Doyoung, putting on his best face. “Just for a good morning?” He batted his eyelashes, even jutting his lower lip out for maximum pouting effect.

He could see the moment Doyoung finally gave up, and it made his heart cackle triumphantly. The glint in Doyoung’s eyes faded and was replaced with something much softer as he took a small step forward and tilted his head up towards Yuta.

“Remind me again why I married you?” Doyoung mumbled, lips quirking up slightly despite the frustrated facade he was trying to cling to.

Yuta giggled, bringing his head down to meet Doyoung halfway. “For my amazing coffee making skills and Star Wars references,” He replied.

Doyoung breathed out a tiny laugh. “Right,” He whispered, before softly pressing his lips against Yuta’s.

It was only a mere press of lips, but it filled Yuta to the brim with warmth until he felt like he was overflowing in an ocean of sunsets and love. He smiled against Doyoung’s lips before tilting his head to the side and slightly deepening the kiss between them.

Doyoung didn’t protest, lips moving against Yuta’s like they always did. Kissing Doyoung was as easy as breathing, with the way their lips connected as though they were two puzzle pieces finally reunited after being lost at sea with thousands of other pieces who desperately tried to connect in a way they just couldn’t.

They stayed like that for Yuta didn’t know how long, lips moving against each other in lazy movements, never growing into something more. They were content with just soaking each other in while standing in their quaint little kitchen in their quaint little apartment, while the only sounds to be heard were the hum of the freezer and the distant honking of horns in the street.

Before Yuta even noticed, Doyoung was pulling back. Yuta subconsciously moved his head forward, chasing after Doyoung’s lips with a whine caught in the back of his throat from the loss of contact.

When he opened his eyes, Doyoung was smiling at him fondly. “Good morning, Yuu.”

Yuta’s lips stretched into a lazy smile and he was about to reply back when he noticed Doyoung bring his hand up. He was holding a mug almost filled to the top with piping hot coffee.

He wrinkled his eyebrows and stared at the mug blankly. “Wait, how did you?”

Doyoung brought the rim of his mug up to his lips with a smirk and took a few steps back and away from Yuta. “I’m very efficient when I want to be,” He replied, letting out a satisfied sigh as he drank the hot liquid and it poured down his throat and into his stomach.

Yuta sat shocked at Doyoung, not believing his eyes. When the hell did his husband obtain a mug, grab the coffee pot, and pour himself a cup, all while kissing Yuta?

“Are you an alien?”

Doyoung threw his head back and laughed, sending Yuta an amused smile. “That’s a great question.”

Yuta scrunched his nose and jumped off the counter, landing on the tiled floor with a dull thud. He squinted his eyes at Doyoung, realizing his husband had only kissed him to distract him long enough to get himself coffee.

The thought saddened him for a second, and he crossed his arms. “So,” He started slowly, “Is coffee really more important than a good morning kiss?”

Doyoung immediately whipped around and locked eyes with Yuta. His coffee sloshed violently in his mug, and almost tipped over the edge, but had barely kissed the lip before falling back into the porcelain depths.

“No, Yuu, oh my god,” He said, already stepping forward to set the mug onto the countertop and take Yuta’s hands in his, “I didn’t mean it like that. I was only having some harmless fun.”

Yuta pouted once more and down cast his head. He knew Doyoung was only having a little bit of fun; they always poked fun at each other like that, it was just their  _ thing _ , from even before they started dating. Maybe Yuta’s pride was a little hurt after he was so proud of himself for successfully blocking Doyoung from his coffee in favor of a kiss.

Doyoung squeezed his hands lightly and pulled him closer until their bodies were flushed together. Yuta couldn’t really keep his head downturned in that position, so he picked his chin up to stare into Doyoung’s eyes.

“I know,” Yuta grumbled, scrunching his nose again.

“I’m sorry either way,” Doyoung replied, letting go of Yuta’s hands to snake his arms around Yuta’s waist, his fingertips lightly pressing into the skin of Yuta’s torso over the thin fabric of his sleep shirt. “Let me make it up to you.”

Yuta quirked his head to the side in question, not knowing what Doyoung meant by making it up to him.

He didn’t need to open his mouth to ask, however, because in a second Doyoung was bringing his head forward to connect their lips together once more. 

Yuta assumed it would’ve been just another kiss like the sweet one they shared not even a few moments ago, but apparently, Doyoung had other things in mind.

Doyoung pulled Yuta’s waist flush against his body and pressed his lips against Yuta’s, making Yuta arch his back, bringing him that much closer to Doyoung. He gasped against Doyoung’s lips and Doyoung took that as an invitation to lick at his bottom lip and slip his tongue inside.

Yuta’s skin was buzzing, radiating a crackling fire. Doyoung’s hands were rubbing circles into his hips as his tongue met Yuta’s in a heated dance. He was absolutely pliant in his husband’s arms, only able to cling to Doyoung’s shoulders and kiss back with as much fervor.

Doyoung tilted his head to the right and deepened the kiss that much more, making Yuta let out a high pitched whine. He could barely breathe, with how unrelenting Doyoung was against his lips, kissing him as though he wanted to devour him.

Yuta could feel his knees buckle as Doyoung bit at his bottom lip before licking over the bite soothingly. If it wasn’t for the grip Doyoung had on his hips, he would’ve fallen to the floor in less than a second, devolving into nothing but a puddle.

His mind was absolutely swimming when Doyoung finally pulled away from him. A small streak of saliva followed his lips as they broke apart, and Yuta’s chest heaved with the effort to fill his lungs with air once more.

Yuta blinked his eyes open and gawked at Doyoung, who wore a very satisfied smirk on his lips as he reached behind Yuta’s body and grabbed his mug of coffee off of the counter.

“I hope that made up for it,” Doyoung said with a small wink, before completely turning on his heel and treading out of the kitchen, sipping his coffee.

Yuta stood in the middle of the small kitchen, dumbstruck. He could barely move, mind still reeling with thoughts of what just happened.

It was barely 7 in the morning, and he felt like jumping his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen star wars in my life
> 
> ^ that is a lie I watched the first movie in film class but online school = horrible wifi problems so I barely remember any of it!
> 
> find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/doyuberry)


End file.
